1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to car seat constructions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child car seat pillow construction wherein the same provides a pillow organization for mounting in association with an associated car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pillows of differing configurations have been utilized by car seats to provide a stabilizing and support for a child during a sleeping interval while seated in position within a car seat. Prior art organization include U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,713 mounting a generally "U" shaped pillow to the seat to provide a stabilizing member for receiving a child's head therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,443 utilizes a "U" shaped pillow member mounted to an upper terminal end of a car seat for providing a privacy and enclosing chamber for mounting a child's head therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,478 sets forth head rest members mounted on a chair back to provide support for an individual's therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,405 provides a back rest mat, with a pad, with the pad including a plurality of padded projections for securing a child's head therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child car seat pillow construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.